


The Once and Future Hitchhiker

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Destiny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's destiny comes calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future Hitchhiker

"It's your _destiny_ , Arthur," the young fellow with the unfortunate ears said again. "Your realm needs you! You must return!"

Arthur was mildly gratified to hear that his old colleagues in the local radio station wanted him back, though they really could have done better than to send someone dressed in the height of fashion for mediaeval farming.

"Look," he said, "Merle, is it? I just don't know - "

"Merlin," the young man said with a wide, goofy smile. "I knew you remembered!"

"Merlin," Arthur repeated slowly. "The thing is, Merlin, I'd have to renegotiate a better contract."

"You'll be _king!_ " Merlin beamed.

"King," Arthur repeated.

"Of course! Come on, Arthur, Albion needs you!"

"Um," Arthur said. He checked his digital watch cautiously. It was, of course, a Thursday. "I should just - " he gestured vaguely behind him, and his sleeve caught on a piece of municipal art about the futility of war. A sword slid free from the ferro-concrete as easily as a politician from a straightforward question. "Bugger," Arthur said. "That's not Excalibur, is it?"

Merlin smiled more widely yet, and gave a thumbs-up to a very large dragon Arthur had missed seeing up till then.

"Bloody Thursdays," Arthur moaned.


End file.
